


Drabble-on 5

by traveller19



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Whump, tw: PTSD, tw: childhood trauma, tw: death, tw: depression, tw: psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller19/pseuds/traveller19
Summary: My submissions to the Babylon 5 Drabble Project!  All works are exactly 100 words long and on specific topics posed within the project.  This work will be updated frequently as I write more drabbles!





	1. Zima

**Author's Note:**

> My submissions to the Babylon 5 Drabble Project, of which I am the moderator. Please check it out and participate! Also please feel free to ask me any questions regarding the project. https://b5drabbleproject.tumblr.com/

“No one even knows what it is,” Garibaldi said. “Are you sure the waste receptacle isn’t the best place for it?”

“If you’re looking for nostalgia, there are less obscure ways to go about it,” Franklin agreed.

The bartender just smiled and shined the edge of a glass with a cloth. They were not the first customers to comment on the Zima sign’s perceived pointlessness. But soon, they would see…

 

…” _Sold!_ ” The auctioneer’s gavel cracked down. “For one hundred thousand credits!”

“Someone _collects_ Zima stuff.” Franklin blinked wide-eyed at Garibaldi. “Who knew?”

The bartender just smiled into his champagne.


	2. Vision

Lennier sat back, rubbing his temples. The headache was his own fault for being too stubborn to wear the glasses the doctor had prescribed. He was unsurprised his battered body had developed yet another defect, but he detested the irony that this problem had nothing to do with the antibody deficiency that had so altered his life. He had nothing to blame this on but age.

Hands draped his neck from behind. “How can you see how beautiful I am without your glasses?” 

Lennier couldn’t complain – he was still around to spend his old age with his beloved wife, Merann.


	3. Sweaters

“I can’t believe every human officer on this station secretly has an ugly sweater,” said Garibaldi, Rudolph’s pompom nose bouncing on his chest as he looked around.

“They are not ugly, they are adorable!” Adira admired the Christmas tree she adorned as Londo, clad in tiny bells, snorted and swigged his punch.

“The Zocalo had so many cute ones!” Delenn agreed. “Lennier, I love the one with the snow Minbari you found!”

Susan, secretly enjoying wearing her giant menorah, knew Lennier only smiled because Delenn was happy. But still, she thought, it had turned out to be an enjoyable party.


	4. Attache Hijinks (Snicks)

“I just wanted some _snicks_.” Vir sounded close to tears. “I never meant for Lennier to get hurt!”

“I’m not hurt, Vir!” a muffled but cheerful voice sounded from inside the vending machine. “And I’ve got your credit chip that the machine ate! I…just can’t get out again.” The last sentence sounded more disheartened.

“Well, you are going to get hurt if Na’Toth keeps yanking on your leg!” cried Vir.

“It turns out the Minbari’s not as scrawny as he looks,” muttered Na’Toth.

“It’s all muscle! I’ve been working out!” whined Lennier.

Garibaldi sighed. It was one of those days.


	5. Always

Lennier stirred fretfully under the damp cloth Delenn pressed to his forehead, whimpering as the coolness contrasted sharply with his febrile body’s heat.

“I know,” soothed Delenn, the worry that churned in her stomach not unfamiliar, but no easier to bear this time than during all the other illnesses her dearest friend had endured. “But you will feel better for it in the end, _Ker’maier Ard’ka_.”

“As long as you are here with me.” The weak, hoarse voice accompanied frightened eyes, the high fever making predictions of abandonment.

Delenn’s lips were hot as they came away from his brow. “Always.”


	6. Vision II (I'll Be In Your Dreams Tonight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another interpretation of this drabble prompt. I’ve had this thought in my head for awhile and as depressing as it is, it was time to write about it. This is what might have happened if “Hold Back The River” had ended very differently.

For days after, Delenn stayed in her quarters, shunning both sustenance and company. She sat rigid for hours at a time, wondering what she could have done differently, and remembering the blind trust in Lennier’s eyes the very last time they had ever been open.

She realized too late how much he meant to her. Her companion, her guiding light. Extinguished forever, leaving her in eternal darkness.

He came to her one night with love in his eyes.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Please, let me go.”

She held him close until she woke alone.


	7. Secret Santa

He’d been trying to muster up the courage to do it forever. He was a _Ranger_ – brave by definition. But was he was moving too quickly?

But then he drew the slip of paper with her name on it, and if he had believed in a deity, he would have thought it a sign.

Susan’s turn to open her gift came last on purpose.

“To the love of my life -  
From Marcus”

Trembling hands held up the ring, and her broken voice said the one word that made him feel happier than he had in all his life.

“Yes.”


	8. Breakfast

Lennier stirred quietly as he woke, smiling softly at her.

“Good morning, Delenn,” he murmured. His skin was still the same white as the bed sheets, his eyes sunken into his skull. The blankets only partially concealed his skeletal form, and it took active effort to project his voice enough to be heard. Delenn worried – _always_ – but there was a brightness in his eyes that said he was better than yesterday.

“I brought you some _Almara_ meal for breakfast, _Ker’maier Ard’ka_.” She gently helped him sit up.

He managed nearly half the bowl. Better, indeed.

Hope fluttered in her heart.


	9. Treadmill

Hysterical laughter rang throughout every corner of the gym. Susan glanced at John.

“Is that...G’Kar?”

“Sounds like it.”

Both were unable to believe what their eyes beheld.

The straight black hair crest bobbed back and forth, and sweat beaded under sleeve ends of the thick purple coat. The Centauri ambassador’s clunky shoes landed heavily over and over again on the moving belt of the treadmill.

Londo moaned in humiliation as he saw his audience approaching, but he kept running. G’Kar’s hands went to his stomach, doubling over laughing.

“You lose a bet, Londo?” asked John.

“Yes,” Londo panted. G’Kar howled.


	10. Goks

Lennier, Merann, and Herenn accompanied the _‘ra_ Mir-Sheridan family to the _gok_ rescue. They were all family, Delenn and John said. While it remained to be seen if the new addition would get along with Rylla the cat, the children did not lack enthusiasm.

“David and Herenn will never let the new _gok_ sleep,” laughed Delenn, watching her son rub behind a furry ear.

“ _’Sala, ‘Mala_ , look at this one!” Herenn hugged a purring creature to her chest as David leaned over to kiss its soft head.

“Maybe you’ve found your _gok_.” Merann laughed. John, Delenn, and Lennier all smiled.


	11. Comfort

By the time he reached Delenn’s quarters, Lennier had assembled the events in his mind from various sources that inundated him since his return. She stood by the window, gazing out at the stars. She made a barely perceptible movement acknowledging his presence. He went to stand beside her, waiting for her to speak first. After several minutes, she did.

“He said he was going to the sea,” she whispered. “I did not think it would be so soon.”

All Lennier could do was provide her with what he hoped was a comforting presence. He ached to ease her pain.


	12. Comfort II

“So…soft,” murmured Londo, stroking the sheet. He heaved the deep sigh of the utterly relaxed.

“I am the most comfortable a Narn has ever been,” G’Kar said, his voice muffled by his pillow as he pressed his face into the crisp, cool cloth.

“I have never been so happy to see a bed in all of my life,” Londo groaned.

“For once in our lives, Mollari, we are in agreement.”

“Honestly, it was a three-mile hike,” Adira said, rolling her eyes and throwing her pack down on the bed next to Londo. 

“We do not _exercise_ , my love,” moaned Londo.


	13. Darkness

It was the last Markab’s final moan that she would remember longest, Delenn thought. Maybe forever, in dreams.

It was odd, how two people could react to the same thing in such different ways. Delenn thought her sobs would choke her, kneeling over the body, trying to pray but unable to catch her breath. Lennier sat in the darkness, silent as the tomb around them, seemingly unperturbed but for his trembling shoulders.

Yet Delenn knew which of the two would bear the most scars from this.

She had seen death. He had not.

She should never have brought him here.


	14. Illness

Doctor Franklin said Lennier would be all right this time – plenty of rest and fluids, along with his antibodies and precautionary antibiotics. This illness was not to be as terrifying as the others – it was only a bit of a sniffle. But as always, Delenn worried.

Being with him helped. On her way out the door to go to his quarters, Rylla meowed expectantly. Why not? Rylla had been of great comfort to Lennier during recovery from a far worse illness.

Lennier’s sweet smile when he saw Delenn and took the purring cat into his arms melted Delenn’s worry away.


	15. Caste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser of the waaaay far future in my “Hold Back the River” AU series, referencing a character I introduced in a previous drabble. I don’t want to give away too many spoilers for the series, so a lot of this is left purposefully vague, but feel free to speculate! ;)
> 
>  _Va’mala_ = Father
> 
>  _Va’sala_ = Mother
> 
>  _Va’salier_ = Aunt
> 
>  _Va’malier_ = Uncle

Herenn spent that entire first night kneeling in her room, candles all around, her hands folded into a triangle. She missed her home desperately, missed her _va‘mala, va‘sala, va’salier_ , and _va’malier_. It seemed as though prayer was the only thing she had left that was familiar. She had spent her whole life knowing she was a part of two castes, but in her heart, she had always been Religious Caste. And she always would be, even though the way of the Warrior was now her life.

The door opened, and one more familiar thing appeared.

David.

Herenn smiled despite everything.


	16. Adoptive Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: psychological abuse, depression, childhood trauma (sort of I guess?)

_Worthless, no good to anybody, no talents worth speaking of. Why would anyone want to spend time with you?_

The cards Vir held trembled as his uncle’s voice echoed in his mind. It came back at the most inopportune times, when he was _finally_ enjoying himself.

_He’s wrong._

But that was hard to believe sometimes.

“Vir, are you going to bet?” Londo’s voice was more concerned than annoyed.

“Everything all right, Vir?” asked Marcus, his sentiment echoed in Lennier’s gaze.

“He is contemplating his winning poker strategy,” said G’Kar, and Garibaldi laughed.

His uncle’s voice silenced, Vir upped the ante.


	17. Spreadsheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gap filler for “Hold Back the River”! :)

_It’s such an antiquated system for keeping records,_ Franklin thought. _But then again, sepsis is an antiquated disease._ They hadn’t figured out a cure in thousands of years - just antibiotics, supportive care, and prayer.

The data from Lennier’s monitors was mapped automatically into a spreadsheet, tracking patterns in temperature, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, heart rate, respiratory rate, everything about the patient. But it was only numbers. Data, no solutions. And the data kept looking bleaker.

Franklin looked up and saw Delenn stroke Lennier’s cheek with a trembling hand, and fought the urge to put a fist through the screen.


	18. Spreadsheet II

Zathras have many jobs to do as Keeper for Great Machine. Zathras clean gears and mechanics, keep from rust. Rust in Great Machine would be bad, very bad. Great Machine not work with rust. Zathras also keep record of time travel. How Zathras keep record, you ask? Spreadsheet! What better way? Organize goings and comings and put in order. Very confusing if done incorrectly. Spreadsheet making is very important job.

Someday, spreadsheet will be published in scientific paper. Or at least, Zathras dreams this. Someday, all will see the wonders of time travel! Then, people will finally listen to Zathras.


	19. Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the future of the Hold Back the River series. :) I can’t get enough of writing this little family. <3
> 
> Rak’ka = angry
> 
> Ingati = a creature similar to a grizzly bear that is native to Minbar

“…and then the _rak’ka ingati_ , inspired by the young acolyte’s kindness, felt his anger fade away. He asked her if she would pray for him, and she did.”

“And did they live happily ever after, _‘Mala_?”

Lennier smiled, folding both of his hands around Herenn’s. “They did.” He kissed her forehead. “Now it is time for bed.”

Herenn sighed, disappointed, but triangled her hands and bowed before settling down to sleep.

Lennier met Merann at the door, and they raised their palms and interlaced their fingers in deep affection.

“I want a pet _ingati_ ,” they heard as they walked away.


	20. Equilibrium

Sheridan cracked his eyelids open. The room rotated like a zero gravity simulator. He could handle simulators though. Now he felt like he was going to throw up. Again.

“How did you get a double inner ear infection? Babies get those.” Franklin had said unhelpfully.

Now, as Sheridan lay in bed trying to restore his equilibrium and trying to ignore the pain, he heard the door close. Delenn was off-station, but she’d made sure he was looked after.

“Must be nice to be on the other end of this for once,” he croaked.

Lennier sighed sympathetically. “Not in the least.”


	21. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrecting my absolute adoration for Dulann from Legend of the Rangers. You can pry my Religious Caste Minbari cuties from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> From somewhere in the future of the Hold Back the River series.

“Thank you for seeing me, Captain Ivanova. I suspect you are displeased with _Entil’zha_ Delenn and _Anla’shok_ Cole for arranging this meeting, but you must know it is because they care about you.”

“It isn’t you, Dulann. I just don’t like talking about this.”

“Sharing our struggles with others who have experienced the same can result in an unburdening of the heart, and that is what your loved ones wish for you. And everything you say is safe with me.”

“Marcus tells me telepathy hasn’t been easy on you, either. I _am_ glad I don’t see ghosts.”

Dulann smiled wearily.


	22. Forlorn

“What ails you, G’Kar?” Ta’lon observed his mentor resting his chin in his hands with a forlorn expression. He rarely saw the great religious leader looking so depressed.

“You will think me foolish.”

“I doubt that.”

G’Kar sighed.

“I miss Mollari. There, I said it. Judge away.”

“I do not judge others’ relationships. I follow your teachings, G’Kar.”

“I have taught you well. Truthfully, I rely on Londo’s friendship greatly, and he has been away on Centauri Prime for too long. And I imagine he misses having someone to boss around.”

G’Kar chuckled, but the pining in his eyes remained.


	23. Fury

The deep slice across G’Kar’s abdomen leaves him crumpled on the floor until Londo gathers him into his arms. There is barely time for Londo to murmur, “you are all right,” before their attacker looms over them. Now, however, he has the fury of both to contend with. The ice in Londo’s eyes as he spits curses for the injuring of his friend contrasts with the fire in G’Kar’s as he coils and springs, cat-like. Pain brings him back down into his friend’s embrace with a moan. Because even though he is the injured one, he tried to hurt Londo.


	24. Fury II (Fury 325)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister the roller coaster enthusiast is taking me, the historic carousel enthusiast (read: much tamer) to ride this this summer: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fury_325. Our characters need a vacation OCCASIONALLY, right? ;)

“It’s the world’s largest gigacoaster!” proclaimed Sheridan.

Delenn eyed the monster machine warily. “I do not understand the propensity humans have for putting themselves in danger for enjoyment. Do we not have enough danger and discomfort in our lives?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! You’re in, aren’t you, Lennier?”

Lennier sighed, gaze traveling upward. “I... suppose.”

Sheridan learned a powerful lesson that day. Minbari are hard-wired to survive, so the ride resulted in Delenn putting fingernail marks in Sheridan’s arm and Lennier nearly judo-chopping his head off. 

Sheridan marked that down on his list of things never to do again.


	25. Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future of the "Hold Back the River" series!

Nerves and excitement fluttered simultaneously in Calenn’s stomach like flapping _tem’shwee_ wings. He had known for some time that he was the chosen of his class; however, diplomatic aide to the Religious Caste Ambassador for the newly formed Minbari Unity Council was a greater honor than Calenn could ever have imagined.

He stood in the Council chambers, gaze fixed on the gossamer crystal floor.

“I cannot have an aide who will not look up,” said the gentle voice of his new superior. “You will be forever walking into things.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Calenn raised his eyes.

“Yes, Ambassador Lennier.”


	26. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the “Hold Back the River” universe.

Lennier watched the cool stream with longing. Marcus and G’Kar splashed, laughs echoing through the glen. Vir stood awkwardly to the side, water up to his chest.

“Pah. A swimming Centauri. Unnatural.” Lennier turned to see Londo roll his eyes affectionately in the direction of his attaché. “But a Minbari…”

Lennier lowered his gaze but started when he felt Londo’s hand on his shoulder.

“We are all your friends,” he said. “We all know and respect what you have endured. No one will judge the scars.”

As Londo moved away, Lennier smiled gratefully and began to take off his shirt.


	27. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it…I think all my drabbles are probably going to be in the “Hold Back the River” universe from here on out lol.

“Minbari shouldn’t be that color,” whispered Vir. Delenn found she did not have the energy to glare at him, nor the will. He was worried about his friend – he was not trying to make her feel worse.

“No,” she whispered, stroking Lennier’s ashen brow. The heat radiating from his skin was uncomfortably hot even as her fingertips but brushing it. She bit her lip, squeezed the cloth in the bowl of tepid water, and laid it on Lennier’s forehead again. He whimpered and tossed in his fretful, fevered sleep, and Delenn and Vir exchanged worried glances.

This never got easier.


	28. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a teaser for my upcoming project! ;) Takes place in the “Hold Back the River” series.

Lennier clawed at the mask over his nose and mouth. _No. Nononono not again. I can’t breathe. The walls are closing in around me and there’s gas everywhere and no oxygen and my chest is burning and I feel dizzy and frightened. Help me. Get it off. Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff…_

“Lennier. _Ker’maier Ard’ka_. You must leave the mask in place. It is attached to a nebulizer with medicine to help your lungs.”

Slender hands grasped his own and held them firmly away from the mask, and through his panic, Lennier recognized Delenn’s voice. She was safe. And she was saving him now.


	29. Bored

“Okay, let me get this straight. You went into my desk, got out my grandmother’s service revolver, and shot G’Kar with it because you were _bored_?”

“G’Kar was bored first.” Londo crossed his arms with a _harrumph_ , attempting to disguise his worry. “And it was an accident.”

“We were playing cowboys,” came G’Kar’s weak voice. Londo failed to hide his delight.

“You are awake! I…am sorry that I hurt you.”

“Mr. Garibaldi, kindly do not take my friend into custody.” G’Kar winked at Londo, who smiled. “As boring as the brig is, there is no telling what he might do.”


	30. Hands

_Alternative medicine is inferior to conventional medicine. There is not enough evidence to support its efficacy, or in some cases its safety. I am a doctor, and everything I am is devoted to the practice of conventional medicine. I’m only here because Susan told me that if I didn’t relax she was going to force me to go on leave. Apparently she can do that._

As the massage therapist’s hands worked the knots out of his shoulders, however, Doctor Stephen Franklin had to admit – to himself only, of course – that maybe there was something to be said for alternative medicine.


	31. Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merann unexpectedly stole the spotlight in this one! (And BABY Merann at that!). “Hold Back the River” AU, of course!

Merann was not Warrior Caste, living for the joy of victory in battle. Religious Caste were not competitive.

But Merann learned in temple that no one was perfect. So it was acceptable, then, that she was a bit competitive. Make that a _lot_ competitive.

She spent months cultivating her _aka_ plant, trimming each branch lovingly and giving it just enough water and sunlight.

So when she received a blue ribbon from the Tuzenor Life Festival and the judge remarked that she had the most talent with plants she had ever seen from a nine-year-old, Merann was very proud of herself.


	32. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the “Hold Back the River” universe!

“Are you all right?” Delenn’s brow creased with concern as she sat next to Lennier on the couch.

“Hmm? Yes,” Lennier’s words sounded slightly slurred to him, but he wasn’t bothered by it. He felt peaceful, there with Delenn, a productive day’s work behind him.

Delenn fidgeted, so Lennier took her hand. It was his first day working after several months of recovery from a severe illness. He was overjoyed, but of course Delenn was worried.

“I am just sleepy,” he reassured her, earnestness in his eyes. 

Her smile was genuine, and soon they were both asleep on the couch.


	33. Professor Cole (Marcus Survives Season 4 and Susan Stays To Run the Station)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this prompt fit PERFECTLY with the “Hold Back the River” universe! In my current WIP, Marcus starts training some Ranger recruits on Babylon 5, which is referenced in this drabble. :) See this fic for the establishment of the relationship between Susan and Marcus: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274949/chapters/30374262

Captain Susan Ivanova couldn’t count the number of times her boyfriend had made her laugh when she was in a bad mood. But when Marcus came stomping home and flung himself down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, it was Susan’s turn.

“The _Anla’shok_ council is shifting my teaching duties from fighting to strategy,” Marcus pouted. “I _like_ spending all day sparring!”

“You’ll be the sexiest professor I know.” She took his chin in her hand and pecked his lips.

He grinned. “And if any of my students flirt with me?”

“They’ll wish you _had_ taught them fighting.”


	34. Ideals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set within the “Hold Back the River” universe! :)

In temple Lennier learned ideals, and that anyone who did not share said ideals was sadly misguided.

But living on Babylon 5 taught him this wasn’t always true. For example, while the ideal Minbari was honorable, honest, and lived to serve, the ideal Centauri seemed to be high-ranking, have an impeccable fashion sense, and appreciate fine alcoholic beverages. Londo seemed to embody that definition to be the ideal Centauri. But many Centauri apparently disagreed.

And so Lennier realized ideals did not matter. Londo was insufferable, but he was still his friend.

And friendship was the most ideal thing of all.


End file.
